dean winchester is going down
by Klaus little hybrid minx
Summary: October and starla are sisters who find out that they have been both seeing the same guy which happens to be dean Winchester so to teach him a lesson the girls seek help from their cousin to seduce dean and break his heart will she go through with it


**A/N:** Ok we all know how Dean loves his women. After watching John Tucker Must Die the other day I decided to make it into a story but with my own twist. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Starla 21**

**October 24**

**Sophia 25**

October and Starla Roberts were always there for each other but that all was about to change because of one man….. Dean Winchester.

October and Starla had been at each other's throats since they both found out that they have been sleeping with the same guy. After nearly strangling each other to death they both came to their senses and came up with a plan to get Dean back. They needed the help of some one that could seduce and crush Dean into the ground and there was only one person who could do the job.

"You think she will do it?" asked Starla.

"I'll put my money on it. She's been burned by too many guys like Dean so I think she will be on board. Dean Winchester is going to be sorry he ever fucked with us." replied October

**2 days later **

Sophia finally arrived at October and Starla's house. As she got out of the car she walked up the driveway and knocked at the door. She had always had some good and bad memories in the town of Sioux falls.

As the door opened Starla grabbed Sophia and pulled her into the house. She shut the front door and dragged her into the kitchen where October was making the coffee. "Hey Sophia. Just in time." October smiled.

"Hey. So what's been going on with you two?" Sophia asked.

"We have so much to tell you." Starla said.

After the girls caught up with what was happening in their lives it was time to get a plan into action.

"So let me get this straight, you two were banging, excuse my French, the same guy for 6 months and you both didn't know until last week that he was sleeping with you both?" Sophia asked and both girls nodded, "So tell me, how did you find out?" asked Sophia

"Well…." started October, "I was suppose to be gone for the weekend but decided to come home early and to my surprise there was my sister banging my boyfriend on the kitchen table." She said and gave her sister a glare.

"Your boyfriend?" snapped Starla, "He told me I was his soul mate and that we belonged together. If it wasn't for you I would still have him!"

The argument between the two sisters erupted with the two sisters again and Sophia had enough, "Hey!" shouted Sophia, "You two shouldn't be fighting with each other. Save all that anger for the one person that does deserve it. Now tell me more about this guy."

"Well let's see…., "Starla started, "He does this thing with his tongue and it just makes you want to…."

"Starla, not quite the point here so let just skip that part for a while." said Sophia, "Tell me what kind of woman does he normally go for. Is it the hot and wild type or maybe a quiet shy librarian type?"

"Oh totally hot and wild. He use to love me dress up in my nurse's uniform. Now that got his blood pumping for hours." October smirked.

"Plus he loves when a woman takes control in the whole sex thing but sometimes he like to be in control. That is very important thing to remember." said Starla

"Whoa there. I'm not going to sleep with him." said Sophia

"Than what are you going to do, Sophia?" asked Starla.

"Well I'm going to make Dean Winchester fall in love with me and by the time I'm done with him he is going to wish he was never born." She smiled at the two of them, "Dean Winchester is so going down."

**A/N** I know not the most exciting first chapter but it will get better I promise. In the next chapter Sophia will meet Dean and the plan will begin so if you want the next chapter all you gotta do is read and review : )

A big thanks to Dean Sassy Seductress. You so rock girl and thanks again. I so owe you .

Ok Im going to pimp out my favourite authors here so you can check out all their stories and review them.

Deans Sassy Seductress

Deans Teddy Bear Doctor

Garrets Girl

Sparkly Blue Eyes

Carla Winchester Williams

Deans Dirty Girls is a joint account with Dean Sassy Seductress and Deans Teddy Bear Doctor

Plus check out deantheman. She so rocks as well.


End file.
